


First Blood

by Celeste06



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M, Multi, Murder, Vampire AU, Violence, dubcon?, im always a slut for vampire au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 15:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15799791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celeste06/pseuds/Celeste06
Summary: Tim is hesitant to drink the blood of a human. Jack is impatient. Rhys is enjoying the show.





	First Blood

Jack cut the man's throat with a flourish, watching the blood spray outwards in a wide, fan-like arc. He sees the expression on Timothy's face go blank, then frightened, and then feral. His pupils dilate and he sinks to his knees without so much as a whimper. Jack holds the dying man by the hair, clenching his fist in the short black locks and watches Tim with the eyes of a hungry predator.   
Rhys sits nearby, an entranced grin on his face and a glass of bourbon held loosely in his flesh hand, his metal fingers drumming impatiently at the granite of the counter. Timmy edges forward on his hands and knees, lips parted, panting like a man who'd narrowly escaped drowning. Jack tosses the knife off to the side and snaps his bloodied fingers.   
"Ah-ah, stay." He barks, mismatched eyes narrowed sternly, glinting in the dim light of the penthouse. Tim licks his lips and whines. But he remains several feet away from the spasming meal, rocking on his heels restlessly, watching the spreading pool of hot blood creep closer and closer.   
Rhys can see Tim's sharp fangs bared as he makes a wolffish expression, trying to appease the older vampire who's currently taunting him. The cyborg rises and strolls over to Tim, ignoring the annoyed look Jack gives him, he crouches down next to Jack's identical protege and threads his steely fingers in his hair, tugging lightly.   
Rhys leans close to Tim's flushed ear, whispering conspiratorially, "You hungry Timmy?"   
Tim glances at him, his eyes reddened and starving, and nods sheepishly, a soft blush tinting his tanned cheeks. Jack drops the corpse and strides over, his jewel sharp eyes locked with Tim's. Jack pushes Rhys' hand away and grabs Tim by the chin, gliding his dripping fingers against Tim's lips.   
Tim rises onto his knees and opens his mouth, licking and sucking at every drop of blood. Little moans of need tear from his lips between every strained puff of breath.   
Jack growls low in his throat, something dark and possessive in his yellowed gaze.   
Rhys knows that now is the time to observe, its too dangerous to get between the elder vampire and his pet right now.  
Very few humans have witnessed a vampire's first blood and lived. He knows he should consider himself lucky that Jack has allowed him to watch this little spectacle. Rhys' grin widens and he takes a slow sip of the burning liquid, letting it slide down his throat as he sits back on the couch with a sigh.   
The lanky man sits cross legged and cocks his head curiously, preparing for an interesting night.   
Jack pushes his thick fingers deep into Tim's mouth, purposefully causing him to choke and gag. He sneers, his own pointed fangs shining, and leans down, "We're gonna have to work on that kitten, can't have you fucking up my image." He withdraws his now spit-slicked hand and gestures to the corpse, pulling its head up to bare its neatly slit throat. "Dinner time Timmy."   
Tim snarls and scrabbles forward desperately, clawing at the tile. He presses his face against the bloody floor and licks at it wildly, gasping and slurping, trying to drink off of the flat surface, all of his human inhibition completely gone.  
But then he looks up at the corpse, sadness and unease plain on his face. Blood is slathered across his maw and he glances guiltily at Jack. "I-I don't think, Jack-I can't..." Jack's self-satisfied smirk morphs into an angry glare.   
He snorts and prowls up to the newborn vampire, grabbing him by the back of the sweater. Rhys' cock twitches in his pants at the casual show of force as Jack drags Tim across the tile and throws him down on top of the cooling corpse.   
Tim feels Jack's body heat as he kneels next to him and shoves the back of his head swiftly down into the dead man's throat. Tim gurgles as thick globs of blood flood into his mouth and up his nose, choking him. He struggles for a few moments before going limp, accepting his fate. Jack yanks him back up and leans close, "I said drink."


End file.
